Наружное коленчатое тело
Наружное коленчатое тело (латеральное коленчатое тело, ЛКТ) - первичный центр переработки зрительной информации, получаемой от сетчатки глаза. Одна из структур мозга, которая помещается на нижней латеральной стороне подушки таламуса в виде достаточно большого плоского бугорка. Анатомия Функции "Одна из первых гипотез относительно участия наружного коленчатого тела в цветовом зрении принадлежит Ле Грос Кларку (142). Он обратил внимание на то, что каждое волокно зрительного тракта разделяется на три терминали, подходящие к различным слоям наружного коленчатого тела, а из каждой локальной точки центральной области сетчатки в зрительный тракт входят волокна трех типов. К каждому из слоев наружного коленчатого тела направляются волокна одного типа. Такая структура наружного коленчатого тела, по мнению Кларка, должна обеспечивать трехкомпонентный механизм цветового зрения на уровне этого ядра. Подтверждение своей гипотезе Кларк искал и в морфо — физиологических экспериментальных данных, например, в данных о том, что при различных расстройствах цветового зрения наблюдается нарушение слоистой структуры наружного коленчатого тела. Им было показано, что содержание обезьян в течение месяца исключительно при красном свете вызывало дегенерацию первого крупноклеточного слоя. Однако эти данные не нашли подтверждения в работах других авторов, а сама гипотеза не получила дальнейшего развития. Наиболее важные результаты, позволившие установить вклад наружного коленчатого тела в работу механизмов цветовосприятия, были получены Де Волуа. Изучая реакции клеток наружного коленчатого тела мака — резусов, он обнаружил, что эти клетки можно разделить на две группы: одна группа клеток отвечает увеличением частоты разрядов (то есть возбуждением), другая же отвечает их уменьшением (торможением) на раздражение светом любой длины волны. Такие клетки были обозначены им как «спектрально неоппонентные», в отличие от " спектральнооппонентных"клеток, которые возбуждаются при раздражении светом одной длины волны и тормозятся при другой длине волны. Среди клеток наружного коленчатого тела можно обнаружить также клетки, реакции которых похожи на «модуляторы» Гранита. Они отвечают возбуждением на очень узкий участок спектра. Такие клетки, как было показано, фактически являются спектрально оппонентными, ибо имеют настолько низкую спонтанную активность, что уловить их торможение при внеклеточных отделениях практически невозможно. Исследования с применением методики хроматической адаптации показали, что клетки одного типа связаны с одним из трех типов колбочек в центре рецептивного поля и с другим типом, на периферии. Среди этих клеток описано всего пять типов организации из рецептивных полей: красный off — центр, зеленая on — периферия; красный on — центр; зеленая off- периферия; зеленый on — центр; красная off — периферия; зеленый off — центр; красная on — периферия; синий on — центр; зеленая off — периферия. Клетки другого типа не имеют оппонентной организации центра относительно периферии, их оппонентность проявляется во всех участках поля. Описаны два варианта оппонентности таких клеток: off — ответ на синий, on — ответ на зеленый и наоборот, off — зеленый, on — синий ответы. Клетки третьего типа, по всей вероятности, связаны с колбочками всех трех типов, а оппонентность центра с периферией у них отсутствует. Вообще, Хьюбел и Визел считают, что наличие механизма цветовой оппонентности является необходимым условием для существования способности к цветоразличению, ибо ответы такого характера наблюдаются только у животных, которые обладают хорошо развитым цветовым зрением, Нейроны с цветооппонентными свойствами крайне редко встречаются в зрительной системе кошек, что по мнению Хьюбела и Визела, должно указывать на пониженную способность к цветоразличению у этих животных. "http://www.textreferat.com/referat-3603-2.html Реферат (временная ссылка) Иллюстрации Image:Constudthal.jpg|Таламус Image:Gray683.png|Dissection of brain-stem. Lateral view. Image:Gray722.png|Схема центральных связей оптического нерва и оптического тракта. Image:ThalamicNuclei.png|Thalamic nuclei Image:ERP_-_optic_cabling.jpg‎|3D - схема оптических путей Примечания Внешние ссылки Литература * Хьюбел Д. Глаз, мозг, зрение / Д. Хьюбел; Пер. с англ. О. В. Левашова и Г. А. Шараева.- М.: «Мир», 1990.- 239 с. * Морфология нервной системы: Учеб. пособие / Д. К. Обухов, Н. Г. Андреева, Г. П. Демьяненко и др.; Отв. ред. В. П. Бабминдра. — Л.: Наука, 1985.- 161 с. * Erwin E. Relationship between laminar topology and retinotopy in the rhesus lateral geniculate nucleus: results from a functional atlas / E. Erwin, F.H. Baker, W.F. Busen et al. // Journal of Comparative Neurology.- 1999.- Vol.407, № 1.- P.92-102. *Malpeli J. Malpeli Lab Home Page. Retrieved September 1, 2004. * * - "The Visual Pathway from Below" * * Категория:Мозг Категория:Зрение Категория:Зрительное восприятие